Istana Pasir
by nekompuss
Summary: Liburan musim panas di pantai semasa SMA harusnya menyenangkan, bukan? (Rio - Karma - Manami)


**ISTANA PASIR**

.

.

Musim panas adalah musim yang menyenangkan bagi siswa sekolah, karena mereka mendapat jatah liburan yang lebih lama, sehingga bisa digunakan untuk mengerjakan aktivitas yang mereka sukai, terutama berlibur ke pantai. Abaikan soal PR musim panas sejenak, menikmati pemandangan pantai tentu jauh lebih mengasyikan daripada harus memandangi kumpulan soal yang membuat kepala pusing.

.

Liburan musim panas memang menyenangkan. Apalagi bagi siswa kelas 11 SMA Kunugigaoka yang saat ini akan mengadakan liburan bersama satu angkatan. Destinasinya adalah pulau selatan, lengkap dengan pantai yang indah serta hotel bintang 5 . Wajar saja, sekolah ini memang terkenal dengan keelitannya.

.

Liburan kali ini pasti menyenangkan.

.

Begitu yang orang-orang harapkan.

.

.

.

 **Matsui-sensei adalah pemilik sah Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Nekompuss hanya meminjam karakter saja, mungkin dengan sedikit perubahan sifat. Jadi harap maklum jika karakterisasi tokoh di sini tidak sesuai dengan aslinya**

.

.

.

Rio Nakamura sedang sibuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk acara besok. Ya, demi kesuksesan liburan musim panas angkatannya ia ditunjuk untuk menjadi salah satu panitia yang mengurusi bagian logistik. Cukup sulit memang mengurusi peralatan yang berat dan merepotkan, apalagi untuk seorang perempuan. Tapi sebagai mantan penghuni kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka, Nakamura tidak meraskan kelelahan yang berarti. Kekuatan fisiknya memang di atas rata-rata untuk ukuran siswi SMA.

.

"Hei Nakamura" merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis itu menoleh. Sesosok siswa berambut merah sedang berdiri di depan pintu. "sie acara sudah selesai rapat, kau belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya

"Sedikit lagi"

"Mau kubantu?" tawarnya

"Tidak perlu. – nah ini yang terakhir- selesai~~~" Gadis blonde itu meletakan kardus terakhir di pojok ruangan. Biar para pria yang mengurus sisanya.

"Jadi pulang bareng?" ajakan Karma hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Mereka lalu segera meninggalkan gedung sekolahnya.

.

.

"Jadi, sudah sampai mana persiapanmu?" Nakamura membuka suara, yang ditanya masih sibuk meminum susu strawberry yang ia beli di mesin penjual minuman

"Sudah beres, tinggal eksekusinya saja di lokasi"

"Baguslah, persiapan kami juga sudah matang, perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan untuk 2 hari kedepan sudah tersedia. Aku bisa menyimpan tenaga untuk besok"

"Tapi aku heran mengapa orang sepertimu tertarik menjadi panitia acara seperti ini" sambungnya.

"Itu karena anak Kepala Dewan sialan yang meremehkanku, mana mau aku diremehkan oleh orang seperti dia" Si kolektor bumbu menyengat itu melempar kotak susu yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh darinya, dan masuk. "Three point untuk Akabane Karma. Hahaha" tawanya yang kencang terdengar seperti ejekan untuk rivalnya tersebut. Perempuan disebelahnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan di sore yang damai ini, angin berhembus memainkan surai mereka berdua. Cukup menenangkan kedua orang yang lelah mempersiapkan acara liburan ini.

.

" _Ne_ Nakamura~~~"

" _Nani_?"

"Dia ikut tidak?"

.

Nakamura menghentikan langkahnya, sementara siswa jenius itu masih terus berjalan, belum menyadari bahwa partner jahilnya berdiam diri di belakang.

.

"ooi~~~ kenapa berhenti? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Rio"

Mendengar nama kecilnya disebut, Nakamura protes. Ia memang tidak terlalu suka dipanggil dengan nama depannya selain oleh keluarganya sendiri, kurang macho katanya. Ia tahu Karma sengaja memanggil dengan nama depannya supaya ia kesal –balas dendam karena telah diabaikan-.

"Entahlah aku kurang tahu, dia belum mengkonfirmasi lagi"

"Kalau begitu, pastikan lagi" Setelah memberi perintah yang memaksa itu merekapun berpisah di persimpangan.

.

.

.

Bulan berbentuk sabit telah menggantung di angkasa. Bulan sabit yang mempertemukannya dengan monster gurita, guru super merangkap target yang harus dibunuhnya bersama anak kelas 3-E yang lain. Guru yang mengubah sikapnya menjadi lebih baik, guru yang membuat dia menjadi lebih bertanggung jawab dan dapat bekerjasama dengan orang lain, khususnya anak-anak kelas 3-E. Di kelas inilah ia mengenal teman-temannya dengan lebih baik dibanding kelasnya yang terdahulu. Salah satunya dengan Karma. Anak yang katanya berandalan dan sering membuat onar, nyatanya ia adalah orang jenius yang diam-diam telah bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh dalam melakukan apapun, yang ternyata paling mengenal lebih baik seluruh anak 3-E.

Karena sifatnya yang hampir miriplah ia dapat bergaul dengan baik dengan Karma, menjadikannya sebagai _partner in crime,_ sangat kompak dalam urusan jahil-menjahil, khususnya menjahili pria terpendek dan gadis penyuka pudding di kelasnya itu.

.

.

Nakamura kembali menatap sabit yang posisinya semakin naik.

Ia mengambil handphone di atas meja, membuka aplikasi _chat messenger_ dan mengetikan suatu pesan

 _._

 _Kau besok jadi ikut liburan di pulau selatan?_

.

Tanpa menunggu lama, pesannya berbalas

 _._

 _Maaf Nakamura-san, sepertinya besok aku tidak jadi ikut_

.

Selepas membaca balasan orang yang ia kirimi pesan, gadis yang mahir berbahasa inggris ini pun meletakan kembali handphonenya di atas meja tanpa membalas pesannya lagi.

' _Mengapa harus aku yang memastikannya, mengapa bukan orang lain atau dirinya_ sendiri' gumamnya sebelum memejamkan mata

.

.

.

Pagi harinya….

Siswa kelas 11 SMA Kunugigaoka yang terdiri dari lima kelas telah berkumpul di pelabuhan, semuanya mengecek kembali barang-barang yang dibawa sebelum menaiki kapal menuju pulau selatan, seluruh panitia sibuk, anak acara sedang mengondisikan teman-temannya yang akan memasuki kapal, sementara anak perlengkapan sedang mengecek kembali kelengkapan barang serta mengangkutnya ke kapal yang sudah di sewa. Di tengah kesibukannya, _handpone_ Nakamura berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

.

 _Dia ikut tidak?_

 _._

Pandangannya berkeliling, mencari si pengirim pesan, tidak terlihat. Gadis beriris biru itu kembali memasukan handphone ke sakunya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang terhenti sejenak.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan laut yang memakan waktu kurang lebih 45 menit itu, akhirnya mereka sampai ke pulau selatan. Usai menerima intruksi dari panitia, segera siswa-siswi itu menuju kamar yang telah ditentukan sebelum menyeburkan diri ke pantai.

.

Nakamura hendak mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk acara api unggun nanti malam ketika tak sengaja bertemu dengan pemilik surai sewarna darah di dalam lift yang akan membawanya turun ke lantai dasar.

"Kau tak membalas pesanku"

"Maaf tadi aku sibuk mengurusi kerjaanku"

"Jadi, dia tidak datang _?_ "

"Seperti yang kau ketahui sendiri" Nakamura menatap panel yang menunjukan posisi lantai berapa saat ini,

.

 _Masih lama_.

.

"Kasihan, setahuku dia tinggal sendirian di rumah selama seminggu ini"

.

 _Kasihan katanya_

 _._

"Kau tahu alasan dia tidak ikut ke sini, Nakamura?"

"hmmm…. Seingatku dia mengatakan kalau besok dia akan menghadiri semacam pameran sains di kota sebelah"

"Haaaaaah~~~ apa menariknya acara seperti itu" Karma mendengus, "kenapa kau tak paksa saja dia untuk ke sini" sambungnya

"Tidak menarik bagimu, lain cerita kalau bagi dia. Lagipula kenapa bukan kau yang memaksanya? Bukankah memaksa merupakan salah satu keahlianmu?"

" Kan ada kau Nakamura, yang paling dekat dengannya di sekolah ini cuma dirimu"

.

 _Tiiiiiiiing_. Pintu lift terbuka, lekas-lekas mereka keluar

"Kau dan segala sifatmu itu memang selalu merepotkan" cibir perempuan itu sebelum berpisah menuju destinasi masing-masing.

.

.

.

' _Kenapa harus aku_? _'_

' _Karena dia terbuka hanya denganmu saja'_

.

Ya!

 _Wajarlah jika dia hanya dapat terbuka olehku, bagi perempuan pendiam yang sulit bergaul, tentu dia hanya bisa akrab dengan orang yang sudah lama ia kenal. Apalagi dengan sifatku yang menurut orang supel ini, wajar kalau dia merasa lebih nyaman berteman denganku, dibanding siswi lain di sekolah ini._

Rio Nakamura membiarkan pikirannya mengembara

Memang benar, dari ke-27 mantan anggota kelas pembunuhan hanya mereka bertiga yang melanjutkan ke SMA Kunugigaoka. Tidak seperti Karma yang memang sengaja memilih untuk membalas dendam kepada para guru di sekolah ini dengan tetap berada di sini, Nakamura dan gadis berkacamata itu akhirnya memilih untuk tetap tinggal dengan alasan yang serupa tapi tak sama. Nakamura karena keinginannya sendiri yang tidak ingin repot-repot bangun pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah yang letaknya jauh dari rumah, sedangkan sang ratu kimia tetap tinggal karena menuruti perintah orangtuanya untuk tidak memilih sekolah yang jauh dari rumah.

Ya, anak penurut itu bernama Okuda Manami.

Gadis berkepang yang sejak kemarin Karma bicarakan.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi Nakamura jika Karma menyukai Manami-chan, mungkin juga hal ini juga dirasakan oleh sebagian siswa 3-E, tetapi tidak dengan teman-teman di SMAnya. Bagi orang dengan tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi seperti Nakamura, meski Karma tak pernah bercerita kepada siapapun, ia yakin bahwa intuisinya tidak salah. Sudah banyak bukti tersirat yang ia lihat, ia cukup tahu betul. Karena ia memperhatikannya. Sayang saja, lelaki yang sangat berani melawan pembunuh pro dengan tangan kosong itu tidak cukup berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

 _Hahaha, apanya yang pemberani!_ Gumam Nakamura

.

' _tok.. tok.. tok..'_ pintu kamar yang diketuk seketika membuyarkan lamunannya, segera ia membuka pintu.

"Acara api unggunnya sudah mau dimulai, mari kita turun" panitia acara yang berasal dari kelas sebelah mengingatkan Nakamura dan teman sekamarnya, merekapun langsung turun menuju tepi pantai

.

.

.

Acara api unggun diisi dengan pentas seni dari perwakilan kelas, dari lima kelas yang ada memang tidak semua siswanya ikut ke pantai selatan ini. Beberapa berhalangan hadir karena sudah memiliki agenda lain, seperti Okuda misalnya.

 _Hoooaaammhhhh_. Nakamura menguap.

Membosankan.

Ia butuh hiburan yang lebih menarik daripada sekedar pentas seni ala kadarnya seperti ini.

Kelas 11-E telah selesai mementaskan drama parodynya. Tak lama, siswa yang ditunjuk menjadi MC kemudian berdiri dan memberitahukan rangkaian acara selanjutnya

" ya teman-teman, acara selanjutnya adalah acara tanya-jawab. Setiap orang harus menuliskan sebuah pertanyaan, apapun itu, terserah. Nanti kalian akan mengambil pertanyaan secara acak, dan membacakannya secara bergilir. Pertanyaan yang kalian dapat harus dijawab dengan jujur. Mengerti?" sebagian menjawab dengan suara, sebagian lagi hanya dengan anggukan saja. Panitia lalu membagikan kertas kepada kurang lebih 100 siswa yang melingkari api unggun.

Bebas menanyakan apapun? Nakamura _nyengir_ , ide jahilnya muncul kembali. Ia menuliskan pertanyaan tidak penting dan paling tidak bermutu hanya untuk kesenangannya saja. Tidak peduli siapa yang nanti mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, tidak peduli juga dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan. Yang penting keisengannya keluar, dan ia yakin banyak pertanyaan tidak penting lainnya yang diutarakan hanya sebagai banyolan semata, supaya acara ini lebih meriah.

Tibalah saatnya mereka membacakan pertanyaan, ada yang mendapat pertanyaan standar seperti _siapa guru favorit, siapa anak yang paling sering absen, siapa yang paling rajin datang awal di kelasnya_. Namun ada juga pertanyaan menggelitik seperti _siapa yang sering berhutang ke ibu kantin_ , berapa ukuran sepatu guru biologi yang terkenal killer, bahkan ada juga pertanyaan ajaib, _apa merk pomade yang digunakan oleh Kepala Dewan, apakah sama dengan yang digunakan anaknya_. Yang mendapat pertanyaan _sweatdrop_ , bingung mau menjawab apa, ingin menjawab asal tapi tidak berani dengan tatapan tajam dari anak Ketua Dewan yang berada di lingkaran itu juga. Semuanya meyakini sesuatu, hanya ada dua orang yang berani menuliskan pertanyaan itu. Entah siapa di antara mereka yang menulis, kedua tertuduh itu serempak mengeluarkan tawa iblisnya.

.

Giliran Karma yang menjawab pertanyaan, ia membuka pertanyaan di kertas itu. Kedua matanya mengernyit tajam, sang MC mendekat dan membacakan isinya

" _Jika seluruh perempuan di dunia ini musnah dan hanya menyisakan siswi Kunugigaoka, siapakah yang akan kau nikahi?"_

Yang lain tertawa

Karma mendengus kesal karena mendapat pertanyaan dari anak yang pasti terobsesi dengan shoujo manga

Para siswi pengagum lelaki jenius itu diam-diam saling berbisik penuh harap

Hanya ada satu yang hatinya mencelos

 _Ia tak ingin mendengar jawabannya._

 _._

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" sepertinya Karma enggan menjawab

Terdengar nada mengejek dari sisi yang berlawanan, " Bilang saja kau mengelak, Akabane. Pengecut eh?" yang tersindir balas menatap tajam rivalnya sejak SMP itu. Seperti biasa, Karma tidak akan terima bila direndahkan begitu saja oleh Asano.

"Baiklah akan kujawab"

.

 _Jangan_

 _Jangan sebutkan di sini_

 _._

"Sayang sekali dia tidak hadir malam ini" beberapa gadis langsung menampakan wajah kecewa.

 _._

 _Tolong Karma, jangan sebut namanya_

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggiggil, belum ada yang menyadarinya

.

"Namanya…"

 _._

 _Please, kumohon_

.

.

"Okuda Manami"

Begitu nama Okuda disebut, banyak orang yang tekejut. Sementara itu dari arah yang bersebrangan ada tubuh yang bergetar hebat menahan emosi yang tak mungkin ia luapkan sekarang.

.

.

Setelah pria Akabane menjawab pertanyaan, perempuan itu ingin kembali saja ke kamar, namun tidak mungkin. Akan timbul pertanyaan besar nantinya, perasaan gengsi itu yang masih menahannya di sini.

Sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan teman di sebelahnya, teman sekamarnya itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Kau sehat Nakamura-chan? Tubuhmu menggigil, ayo kutemani ke kamar"

Sambil tersenyum kecil ia membalas " Tidak apa-apa Yuka-chan, hanya sedikit kelelahan. Sebentar lagi juga acara selesai, aku di sini saja" suaranya bergetar, namun Yuka tidak ingin memaksa gadis keras kepala ini dan memfokuskan diri kembali ke acara ini hingga selesai.

.

.

.

Semuanya kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat, lokasi api unggun sepi. Tinggal Nakamura saja yang masih bertahan di sana. Kakinya perlahan berjalan mendekati bibir pantai, pandangannya menerawang, ingatannya tentang upaya pembunuhan di pulau ini masih terekam jelas. Ia ingat bagaimana ia diperbolehkan menembak satu tentakel Koro-sensei sebagai hadiah karena nilai bahasa inggrisnya terbaik, ia ingat setelahnya ia dan beberapa teman ambruk karena ancaman virus oleh Takaoka-sensei. I masih ingat jelas bagaimana repotnya mempersiapkan upaya pembunuhan tersebut.

Rio Nakamura merindukan masa-masa itu terulang lagi.

Masa di mana ia terfokus untuk melancarkan upaya pembunuhan bersama dengan lainnya, tidak memikirkan hal yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin ia raih.

Karena sedari dulu ia sudah tau, di hatinya hanya ada Okuda Manami.

' _Haaaah bahkan aku lebih pengecut dari dia yang hanya berani menyebutkan nama Manami-chan justru di saat gadis itu tidak ada'_

Ia lebih pengecut dari itu. Gengsi mengalahkan segalanya. Setomboy apapun dia tetaplah perempuan yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Apa boleh buat? Jika orang seperti dirinya tiba-tiba bicara soal cinta, yang ada Karma menganggapnya sedang melawak.

Nakamura kembali menatap hamparan laut yang ada di hadapannya, ia biarkan kaki telanjangnya merasakan percikan air laut yang dingin. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul, namun indera penglihatannya lebih jujur mengekspresikan hatinya, membentuk tetesan hujan yang perlahan menderas dan membentuk aliran sungai yang langsung menuju laut.

.

.

.

 _dari luar gedung itu tampak kokoh_

 _dipondasi dengan rangkaian besi yang kuat_

 _dilapisi dengan kilauan warna ceria_

 _sepintas menimbulkan kesan tanpa cacat_

 _._

 _._

 _Nyatanya?_

 _gedung itu hanyalah istana pasir di garis pantai_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

.

Apa-apaan ini /bantinglaptop.

GAJE. IYA GAJE

Maafkeuuun gue menistakan ini semua

Review berisi kritik dan saran ditunggu *ketjup mesra pembatja*

Arigatouuuu


End file.
